percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forced Passing and the Fear of Death
The next morning was a bit of a blur for, or so Sarah thought. At 6:40 am she rolled out of bed, got dressed and went to the Conference Room to be divided into her team. The plan was, each team would enter a different entryway, if they could find one. The team would cover their entrance and scout the area, kill if necessary. Their main objective was to find anything to do with Nuclear Weapons, war plans etc. I felt kind of disappointed with my team members. I happened to be paired off with Carin, the daughter of Hades and Ronan Carter, a Child of Iris. One of the best pegasus riders at Camp Warrior. He was able to tame a drove of Pegasi that made their way past the borders. His mother was extremely proud of him, even so she gave him a magical item and Iris was a goddess known for her ungenerous ways to her children. Ronan received a bag of never-ending golden nuggets. The nuggets, when throws at the opponent would do one of three things. 1) Bind them in chains made from Rainbow Energy. 2) Teleport them to the Ocean or 3) Send down the power of Iris' true form onto the opponent. Ronan was exceptionally gifted. but he wasn't the greatest teamplayer. Sarah gave us our destination, a little town on the outskirts of Berlin. The Demigod Ranks of the Allied Armies were sent in quietly as to not alert any unwanted attention. I led the team to a the small public park in the town. Fortunately, there was only a couple of people out and about but they were unable to see anything through the magical mist. "How are we meant to find this passageway?" Ronan asked aloud. "It'll be easy to find. Especially with Carin's powers. She can sense life forces" I replied and looked to Carin who didn't have her usual smile We walked quickly and quietly around the small town called Bernau bei Berlin. We walked through back alleys, side streets and a couple of main streets until Carin got a powerful sense of Life forces. "Oh my god. There is a lot of people down zer!" she said and started feeling the gravel. "The entrance isn't too far away. It's not a door, it's a portal" Carin said, looked up at us and slid her MP 18 Machine Gun to her back. It was odd for Demigods to have guns, but not too uncommon. This was just another Mortal affair in which demigods decided to plunge into. According to Pheme, the Gods had began to play the blame game. Hera began blaming Hades and Ares for planning the war and placing the stepping stones in place. Athena countered by calling Hera complacent. If she were a "fit for purpose Queen" she'd have foreseen the war and been able to stop her own brother and son. Hebe then defended her mother saying that Athena was the "Greatest Strategist" known to the Gods and wasn't even able to stop it from happening and how could she live with herself. I stopped listening to the report after that. Carin ushered us over to a sewage drain cap.She indicated that this was the portal to Hitler's tunnel system. "How do we open it?" Ronan asked as he studied the cap. "Look here" I said and placed my finger on a little opening. "It's looks like a keyhole... but it isn't for a key. More like a sword" I said and unsheathed my Stygian Iron/Celestial Bronze sword. I slotted it into the opening and it began to glow an orange light. "Cass, I'm scared now" Carin said and slid her MP 18 back to her hands. I nodded to her and Ronan and withdrew my sword. The cap began to crumble away and the hole that was left began to shimmer. "I think we just jump in..." I replied and was the first to jump down. - The tunnel was newly build. It had that "New Building" smell. "The work of Albert Speer, no doubt" I said and ran my hands along the walls. "We need light. I can't see a thing" Ronan said and felt his way along the walls. It took her a moment, but Carin was able to produce a jar of liquid fire from the Phlegethon in the Underworld. It illuminated the corridor they were standing in. They looked around, back-to-back. They saw nothing... except two purple eyes staring at them. "Move out from the shadows.... NOW!" Ronan said and pointed his Sten Machine Gun at the purple eyes, his other hand on his dagger. "Temper, Temper. You'd want to keep a level head, Mr. Morgan. It's not the most... attractive quality in a Child of Iris" said the, now visible, male figure. "Who, in Janus' name are you?" I said and held out my sword at waist height. "I thought I was in today's popular culture. Everyone should recognise. I am Thrasus" said Thrasus, his arms outstretched in a "Look at me" jesture. "Thrasus? Thrasus who?" Ronan asked. "Never heard of me before? I am the God of Rash Behaviour and Recklessness" Thrasus said with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not sure of the god's motives. "Who do you think has been helping push Hitler to do these terrible things?" Thrasus said and began laughing. "Without me, he wouldn't have made any of these decisions. Not even Janus could predict these happenings" he continued. "You're evil. Absolutely evil. Millions of mortals are dying! INNOCENT MORTALS" Ronan shouted, shocking Thrasus. "It's my job, boy. Recklessness and Rash decisions. If you want to talk evil, go talk to her father" he said and pointed to Carin. "Leave my father alone. He's twice the god you are" Carin replied. "Oh really? Why would your beloved father let one of his children be captured by an evil like Hitler and not do anything about it? Aphrodite intervened when that idiot son of Hybris (God of Arrogance), Mussolini decided to capture one of her children. She cursed the army, that any battle they entered, they would face an awful backlash. And, as you have seen. Her curses are powerful" Thrasus replied. Carin looked deflated. "And how about your kids?" Ronan said, keeping his sword pointed at the god. "I have none claimed in Europe. So they are not involved" Thrasus said. "I'm afraid, however, I cannot let you pass this way. I have plans for Adolf. And you WILL not go near him" "Want to bet?" said another voice, a female voice, coming from behind. "Dike" Thrasus said and shuffled his body so he looked defensive. "What do you want?" "You've been the wrong side of Justice for the past 1000 years, Thrasus. I was waiting for a moment to catch you out on it. But deliberately starting a war you cannot finish" Category:Ersason219 Category:World War Demigod